To realize you are all I want
by Natsuki Death
Summary: Kouchi Sakurai Story ,For my love of his plot and the whole game I had to make this for my class and Please tell me If it needs to fix of not anything Helps!  Should it get more detailed or more story?


Zen, Zen

I have to keep her safe

Even if it means

I'll get killed…

Punches block my view

Knifes and brass knuckles

They all are slime

None could be with Zen

Not even if I was dead on the ground

I would still be her "mean hero," till time its self burned out

Her smile, her girly smell that's all I need to win

Bones snapping at my fits and screams keep hollering to my supreme rage

These thugs wouldn't catch her anymore

Ruka swooped into my fights

Claiming he was protecting something precious

That is how it always for him

In love with her, perfect as collectibles

She is everything you'll want in somebody

This is why I can't let him win

Even Ruka was on the other side to I

After that day last summer we battled it out

Only to find her worrying over us both equally

We were her friends her dearly close guy friends

That went on dates with her to all places during the season

No matter when she called, holidays, work days, vacation

We went proudly giving our good side to rise

Rather than show off the broken side

Of what lay our past without her there

Finally the thugs cease

Drawing back in a herd

Panting, bleeding, pissed off looking

They all know we had won

Yet stubborn new bloods strike back

Taking surprised ambush to us

Clever bastards, not for long

More swarm us till Ruka is out of sight

"Baka, Ruka get back here!"

I yelled as I punched and kicked off pitiful brutes

No sight or sound were resounded

As I mangled out a few more tough guys

Getting along the way some harsh blows

All of it ended with no notice

I slump down once they run

Dragged back fallen members

I can't focus on the nearing concrete

Before I fall I picture out our victory cry

"Jetting Rangers!" Ruka made that up

It is my fault he became a fighter instead

Of a lazy pretty boy, let him fight his battles

Once he found my own actions

To match those of Power Rangers

Only he never perceived I was sinful

I was beating up other to prey on weak

Not to save or make peace

But to have a purpose when left in charge

We left home once we grew up enough

We were left a strayed from it all

Watching motorcycles pass by us

Till finally I got the nerve to get one

Staying out late fighting strangers

We were on our own and I was the oldest

Ruka was to follow my own path then

I pulled myself two grades back down

Letting us more time to work for money

However, even that didn't make me nicer

I was rumored about and challenged

I trailed up into classes angry always

I had suffered myself to work and lesson

I had already done, so I flunked out

Ruka kept pushing me to stay in school

I stayed but never achieved in academics again

I found fixing old items was my preference

Vintage items had a special look to them

Still I liked something even more

Motorcycles were my prizes

With enough searching of the town

I had finally secured Ruka and me

A place to live no more freeloading

Diner, an old yet still in working order home for us

That was how everything came back

Till a day before High school ceremony

Ruka came how early one night exclaiming happily

"Zen-Chan is back!" of course that changed everything

Sweet and lively Zen Saiyuki

A friend from years ago

He hair was longer down to her mid back

She dyed streaks of strawberry color through her brown wavy hair

Thankfully her eyes, Greenish blue were intact with all its glow

She had return to her old home but her mother wasn't there

She had died from birth complications

Zen was suppose to have a little brother

He never made it past a year

Zen and her father were living here from now on

Mr. Saiyuki looked so wrinkly yet lively

He had fire within him to pull on my ears

Yelling about the single piercing I had; two small sliver rods chiming a tiny tune

Ruka had the same piercing

No harm onto the angel of the Sakurai brothers

So Ruka already in the mix of chattering away to Zen

I stood back observing them, wondering…

We haven't know each since we were kids

What good was it to be reconnecting?

When she'll run off once she knows it all

The beat downs, the thugs, Police interventions

She maybe loud and social but she isn't rebel

By all my pride and Anger

I really never took a hold of my feelings towards Zen

As a friend I hadn't thought highly of it

She was hesitant to approach me

Quick to scold me when I cursed or drove too fast

Mature when I pissed off at silly things

"Kou-Kun! ~" I turn back from the church grounds I pick up the watering can before it slip free of my grasp, I stood gazing upon Zen standing not so far from I puzzling over something from the looks of it.

"Zen-...Chan, what are you doing here?" My heart seems to beat a step faster but more I wanted to hide what I had been doing from her, it just was to unlike my personality to do something like this.

Her puzzled look changed from confused to a great big smile sending my self in frozen awestruck to her reaction.

"You've been taking care of the Fairy Key flowers all this time, have you not?"

She remembered after all, I'm glad for that or all this would of done nothing more than repent my sins.

"Let's go home now, Zen." I put the can down in a bush near my feet stepping quickly off to be getting back home before it was nightfall. Zen took leaps to keep in step with me as we trailed out the schoolyards I slowed up as we head onto her house, I would leave the bike in the church just for today.

Something told me I rather not grab attention this late in a school day.

By the time we reached her house day had turned to night and a cold one in fact winter December may of ended but February was still lurking on in the 50's, Zen stood close hardly talking across the way, so I took that as my chance to explain why I was watering the flowers her and Ruka found so magically right before she had moved off to a big city out in Osaka.

She kept quiet looking up at me at something strange things I said "My sins,"" Abuse", "Knocked down two grades" al the while I never took to notice how close we were to her home and the pair of dark baggy clothed guys hanging off to the side of her street corner.

"Hey, Hey, Hey looking good after that fight eh Kouichi?" the shorter of the two speaks look more like a hobo in his thirty than somebody I would fight any day form other schools.

"Bastards what are doing here?" I grip onto Zen's shoulder holding her back from their dirty eyes.

"Ohh got yourself a chick now ehh?" the bigger guy rose from the wall peering at Zen with a disgusting look, I'll kill him for that. I pondered a way out from this all, I glimpse back at Zen as I held her closer now; wide eyed confusion but kept her fear behind a poker face

"Tomorrow at West Beach, dusk be there with all you got or else!" I bore my snarled remarked making it very clear to leave and heed my threats seriously till they turn back waving us off like we some sort of friend of theirs.

Zen, I finally figured out that day so close to the end of our 4 years together for maybe the last time before we headed out for a future, that I'm in love with you

So I presently willed myself back up and found Ruka unconscious on the icy dirt, battered about and cut in complete disorder, Surprising right after getting him to a hospital Zen came storming on in crying and hugging me asking what happened to us.

I told her it all the fight why we did that and of how sorry we did that, as well as held her close to me that day wishing everything to be well for all three of us.

Which all lead up to gradation day I waited for Zen to show up like that day in February then graciously she did smiling at me I took her hand in mine and told her what I had see through my eyes of my growth love to her since she had return.


End file.
